The 100 FanFiction
by Thehayreader
Summary: Carry one from the conclusion of season 2. Fairly short, still not used to this FanFiction writing :)


**This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction so any advice would be greatly appreciated.**

The trickles of moonlight illuminated the broken path she now threaded, like the path her broken mind struggled to comprehend the now broken world, watching from the trees were the people who she had failed, each one added to her pain, but Finns unrelenting stare haunted her most of all. Her legs ached from the days of walking, her stomach long gone tired of grumbling, as she walked her endless march her mind began to wander

She thought back to the way things had been on the ark, she could remember her father's gentle smile, his face as he was floated for doing what he believed in, his fear for what would become of his daughter. The way her mother had betrayed them,

"had her mother tried to repair their friendship?", thought Clarke. Fragments of memories crossed Clarke's mind all of hate towards her mother, the darkness had taken hold too much for her to think otherwise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the haunting call of distant wolves, the cry of triumph rang through the valley as a cub took down his first quarry, once she had feared these predators, now they were her only companions, the others of her kind she could never return to, for if she did the darkness that slowly corrupted her mind would engulf her destroying the last bit of humanity that remained.

"If any does remain", thought Clarke , for in her mind her humanity was long corrupted.

n the distance the trickling light of a camp fire illuminated the nearby forest, as she neared the forest a primal instinct cautioned her, as she began to study the camp from behind a tree the camp's leader rose.

"OUR Commander has become weak, She sits on her tent reminiscing over the sky people's leader!"

"If our people are to SURVIVE the sky people's leader MUST BE KILLED!, only then will our commander understand how naive she has been"

Clarke's heart turned to ice as she heard the words coming from the grounders mouth, words of hatred filled with venom, as she began to rise her eyes met with that of the grounder. She could see in those eyes the pain the grounder was feeling, the pain of conspiring against her leader, the pain of putting other people at risk, but in those eyes Clarke could see that the grounder would do anything to protect her commander. After what seemed a lifetime the leader screamed a cry of war,

A cry of anger,

A cry of hatred.

Clarke began to run for her life, but days of walking on little food had left her weak, The cries of the grounders grew louder, panic began to dictate her movements,wherever she turned the body of Finn blocked her path,as the grounder party began to close the distance her lasts thought were that of her one true love,

Bellamy's awoke, pain lancing through his body , something had happened he could feel it, For days he had felt the pain she was in, he had sensed the fear she had felt, dreams so lifelike they must be true. Dreams full of pain, Watching her struggle on through hell, weakening each day, dreams where he could only watch as the darkness took over his loves soul. Dreams that haunted him by day and scorned him by night.

Bellamy rose preparing himself for the journey he now tasked days he had been preparing for this, he had known in his heart that Clarke would need mind wandered back to the day she had left, He had known that she was struggling, known that something would happen to her, he could of stopped her, he should of stopped her. He should of never of let her go.

As he left the camp he began on the the broken road the Clarke had travelled, as night turned to day it became obvious that Clarke strength had slowly failed her, each camp site lay closer together, the distance shorter shorter. Blame flowed through the veins of Bellamy, his mind turning on its self, blaming itself for what it had done to Clarke.

As the light faded Bellamy set up camp, thoughts of a fire were just a dream as he ate, bread long gone soggy from the day of rain,As he ate he listened to the forest,the song of the birds echoed through the valley, the cry of wolves brought the night the distance he heard the echoes of a camp, the cracking of the fire.

Adrenaline flowed through the veins of Bellamy has he went to examine the camp. As he surveyed the camp in his heart was filled with fear. In the corner shrouded in shadow lay a figure caked in blood and mud, Face bruised beyond recognition,the face of his love,the face of rose retrieving his knife preparing to sacrifice himself to save Clarke. Adrenaline clouded his judgement as he formed a plan, a plan doomed to knew that it would fail, but failure would mean an end, an end to the pain, and end to the misery, a way to join his love forever.

His thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice from voice was filled with humour as she spoke,"You wish to charge a camp of grounders?, when just one can sneak up on you" As Bellamy turned he recognised her voice was filled with sorrow as she spoke" My name is Lexa and like you I too love Clarke" as she spoke these words a single tear fell from her eye,

A tear of blame

A tear of loneliness,

A tear of love.

Her vision was slow to focus as she awoke, Her thoughts were filled with pain, The pain of cuts, bruises and beatings she had suffered from, only now finding their way was tied, unable to move, staring only had the fire ahead.

Bodies danced the flames of the fire, watching her, judging her. Scenes of memory rose from the fire, The bodies of the grounders as they were burned to death, the screams as they screams echoing through Mount Weather as the radiation slowly killed the populace.

She turned away no longer able to watch,but a voice still called her, a soothing voice, a voice which fought through the darkness. She recognised the voice, a voice from the past, the voice of her she opened her eyes before her stood her father, sadness laced her fathers face, a sadness born of what Clarke had become. As he spoke memories flooded Clarke's mind.

"My daughter, you lie her in sorrow, holding the weight of a nation on your you blame yourself for the mistakes of your people, you blame yourself for their deaths, when not a thing could be done."

Her mind was filled with those she had failed, but most of all the sight of Finn, Her father spoke as the memory came to light,"You blame yourself for his death, Yet he accepted his punishment, accepted what he had become, accepted his faith. Yet still you still blame yourself."

As her father vanished among the flames of the fire her mind pondered on the words he had spoken, As her mind puzzled through her thoughts, the darkness gave way, allowing memories long silenced to released. As the darkness receded, so to did the pain, the pain of those she had lost, of those she had failed, of those she had forgotten. As she opened her eyes, she saw what she had longed ignored,.The pain that Lexa had endured when she betrayed Clarke, the pain this now brought upon her people she saw the anger of her captures , the pain of her capturers, but most of all she saw the dread, the dread of what would become of them if they failed in their task, they feared of what would become of their families if they failed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a presence nearby, a whisper, a whisper as light as the wind spoke to her. A whisper from the ones she loved.

Bellamy awoke from the moments of rest he had been given, his mind wandered back to the last few hours, memories flooded his mind, some that made no sense even to him.

Lexa, Lexa had spoke of her love for Clarke, she had opened up to him, sharing emotions, long crushed and hidden.

He thought back to the moment of silence when there eyes met, the touching of their lips, embraces filled with passion. As the memory of Clarke rose to his mind he had broken off, ashamed of what he had done. Lexa had assured him that it was what Clarke wanted, but for now his mind could not accept it.

Bellamy rose pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, distractions would lead to death, the death of himself, the death of the ones he loved.

The plan was a simple one, they had positioned Clarke at the edge of the camp, away from the main group, away from the fire, shrouded in darkness, guarded only by a single guard and the lone patrols. Bellamy's job was to sneak up to her so could release her, free her, help her.

As Bellamy made his way to the camp, he looked back, assured by the sight of Lexa. Her intentful eyes scanning for dangers that would hinder the plan.

The night stood silent, all watched, waiting for the scenes that were about to unfold.

Bellamy came to a stop, patrols were due to pass this area soon, he sat and waited, hoping that would glance over the body hidden in the shrubs. As the patrol passed his position, the leader surveyed the area around Bellamy, "Had he seen him?, had he heard him?", thought Bellamy as fear struck his heart, unable to move he watched as the leader turned away, continuing his patrol of the area

Bellamy neared Clarke, wary of the guard that watched their captive, he noticed a shadow in the edge of his vision, facing towards the forest, away from Bellamy. "Had he been able to sneak past the guard so easy?" Thought Bellamy as he grabbed his knife by the blade and began to make his way towards the shadowy figure. As his target came within his reach he prepared his knife, aiming for his target's head. As the hilt struck the guard slumped to the ground, his mind lost to the world.

As he neared Clarke he readied his knife speaking to her as he cut her bounds

" You don't look too well, do ya princess's", happiness laced his voice as he spoke these words, happiness that she was safe.

Clarke began to rise, Her body overcome by a fit of shaking fell to the ground, her lasts reserves of strength used up so many days ago had finally failed her. Bellamy took her in his arms, supporting her as they made their way back to the camp. Wary of the patrols that still walked the area.

As they neared the camp a figure approached them, Lexa, showing emotions she had long crushed and hidden, for the sake of her principle. She embraced them, her love for both flowing through the embrace.

Clarke's mind overcome by fatigue, let the darkness of sleep slide over her in this embrace, her dreams were filled with scenes of love and passion, scenes with Bellamy, scenes with Lexa, scenes of both.


End file.
